A 'Good' Bye
by misskyu0604
Summary: "Ibu, seberapa kasar ucapanmu kepadaku, seberapa pahit luka yang ada dihatiku, sekasar apapun kau memperlakukanku. Kau tetap Ibu-ku! Ibu terhebat di dunia. Eomma, Saranghaeyo!" /"Hanya kau yang menginginkan anak aneh itu, Kyu!" / "Kajima.. Jangan tinggalkan Hyunsung.." / "Untuk menjadikanmu Mantan Istriku" / KyuMin / GS / Oneshoot / NC 17


**A 'Good' Bye**

.

.

.

**CAST : **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Cho Hyunsung

.

.

**Genre :**

Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family

.

.

**Rated : **T+

.

.

**Length : **Oneshoot

.

.

**Summary :**

"Ibu, seberapa kasar ucapanmu kepadaku, seberapa pahit luka yang ada dihatiku, sekasar apapun kau memperlakukanku. Kau tetap Ibu-ku! Ibu terhebat di dunia. Eomma, Saranghaeyo!"

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING~~~!**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by 'Heartless Daddy' fanfiction (Fai)**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

"Min, hari ini aku pergi ke jeju untuk seminar para dokter." Ku hentikan gerakan menyisir rambut ikal coklat ku saat mendengar perkataan lelaki yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatku.

"Dan kau meninggalkan ku bersama dia? berdua?" ucapku acuh padanya seraya menatapnya datar dari kaca kamarku dengan nya.

"Sure. Tolong jaga Hyunsung, ne?"

"Aku akan pergi kerumah Ibu." Ucapku seraya membuka lemari dan dengan cepat mengambil beberapa helai bajuku. Kyuhyun –lelaki itu- menarik tangan ku.

"Kau mau menghindar lagi, Min? Hyunsung anakmu!"

"Hanya kau yang menginginkan anak aneh itu, Kyu!" ucapku dengan nada kasar seraya menghempaskan tangan.

"Kau belum berubah, Min."

"Lalu apa masalahmu!?"

"Aku pergi. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melangkah keluar se-inchi pun dari rumah." Ucap nya seraya pergi.

Cish! Lelaki keparat!

Meninggalkan ku dengan bocah kecil yang menyusahkan itu, eoh?!

Menggelikan.

**oOoOoOo**

_Ketika takdir bermain bersama sang waktu,_

_Ketika itu pula kau harus bersiap menuai hasil benih yang kau tanam._

_oOoOoOo_

Author POV

"Ibu, aku haus." Ucap seorang bocah kecil bermata foxy itu dengan nada meminta yang sangat polos.

"Lalu?" balas wanita itu acuh pada sang anak –Hyunsung- disertai dengan gesture yang menandakan jika wanita itu tak ingin berdekatan dengan Darah Dagingnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin susu."

"Kau punya tangan, kan? Punya kaki, kan? Oh arraseo. Otak mu tak berjalan ya? Haha Tak berguna. Cih" ucap wanita itu dengan kasarnya mengatai anaknya sendiri. Bukankah seharusnya seorang Ibu melantunkan sebuah kata-kata pujian dan nyanyian lembut pada sang anak? Mengapa Hyunsung berbeda?

"Ini. Minum susunya. Berhenti menyusahkanku, bocah." Ucap wanita itu sarkastik seraya menaruh gelas kaca itu dengan nada sedikit membanting.

"Terima kasih, Ibu.. saranghae!" ucap Hyunsung dengan tawa khasnya itu.

"Menggelikan."

**oOoOoOo**

_Nikmatilah apa yang sekarang kau dapatkan._

_Setelah semuanya hilang, apa kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutmu selain ungkapan penyesalan dan Do'a pada Tuhanmu?_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Author POV

"Ibu," ucap bocah menggemaskan itu pada sang Ibu yang seakan tak menganggapnya ada itu.

"Hn."

Lelaki kecil berusia 4 tahun dan berpipi chubby itu tetap tersenyum seraya mengangkat sebuah kertas gambar yang penuh dengan goresan crayon warna-warni.

"Bagus, tidak?" Tanya Hyunsung dengan nada yang bersemangat.

"Gambarmu aneh. Sepertimu." Ketus Sungmin tanpa melihat hasil karya anaknya sendiri.

"Jinjja? Waah! Padahal aku menggambar Ibu, Ayah, Hyunsung, dan Minhyun disini. Ada pemandangan taman dan 4 cone ice cream juga loh! Hehe" Hyunsung masih setia tersenyum seraya menjelaskan apa yang digambarnya.

"Minhyun? Siapa dia? Ibu barumu?" ucap Sungmin yang masih tetap focus pada iPad nya tanpa melihat sang anak yang semakin menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Bukan. Dia nama adikku nantinya. Ibu-ku kan hanya Cho Sungmin. Heheh~"

Sret!

Sungmin langsung menatap mata Foxy anaknya dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Adik mu? Bermimpi saja."

"Benarkah? Aku suka bermimpi. Aku juga bermimpi jika kita akan piknik di taman kota! Itu sangat indah, Ibu~"

"Kita? Kau saja dengan ayahmu yang bodoh itu. Piknik? Kau sudah ditakdirkan mendekam di dalam rumah seumur hidup. Tidak perlu bermimpi seperti itu. Dasar aneh."

"Aku rela hidup seperti ini asal bersama Ibu~~ hehe" Sungmin hanya bergidik ngeri saat bocah yang selama ini ia hindari mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh –menurutnya-.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dariku, bocah aneh." Ucap Sungmin dan lagi-lagi disambut senyum oleh sang anak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ibu~!"

**oOoOoOo**

**Xeroderma Pigmentosum**

_Penyakit kelainan resesif pada autosom karena bermutasinya beberapa gen yang terlibat dalam perbaikan pemotongan dimer timin, dimer timin-sitosin ataupun dimer sitosin pada DNA. Penderita akan mengalami Photosensitivity (Sensitif terhadap cahaya), kelainan pigmen, dan dapat dengan mudah terkena kanker kulit. Sehingga pasien XP ini umumnya meninggal pada usia muda (Anak usia 1-2 tahun) akibat kanker kulit._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Author POV

Wanita berambut ikal itu memandang kosong jam pasir yang ada di depannya. Menerawang ke 5 tahun yang lalu. Disaat dirinya menjadi seorang gadis muda yang sangat ceria dan manis serta selalu tertawa tanpa beban. Bahagia, bukan?

Namun, semua kebahagiaan itu perlahan sirnah oleh pernyataan perasaan lelaki culun jurusan kedokteran di kampusnya dulu.

"Noona, Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku." Ucap namja Nerd itu seraya memberi bunga mawar putih dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Wanita berumur 20 tahun itu tertawa sekencang-kencangnya melihat pria Nerd itu. Melecehkannya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Mencintaiku? Ingin menjadikanku pacarmu? Hahahaha! Kau masuk Universitas ini dengan jaminan uang sebanyak apa, culun?! Sudah bodoh atau belajar menjadi bodoh?! hahaha!" ucap Sungmin dengan tawa mengejeknya.

"Aku serius, Noona. Aku mencintaimu."

"Bodoh! kau itu hanya cecunguk di kampus ini. Dan ingin memiliki ku? Cih! Bisa apa kau? Sudahlah. Kau jauh dari daftar lelaki penting yang harus ku kunjungi. Permisi Tuan Cho yang tak tahu malu." Ucap nya dan segera melangkah dengan jalannya yang sangat angkuh.

"Kita buktikan siapa yang akan bertekuk lutut, Nona Lee".

Ia semakin menatap sendu jam pasirnya saat mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu saat Ia diculik bahkan diperkosa seseorang. Dan yang lebih memalukan, lelaki yang memperkosanya adalah lelaki culun itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia merasa semakin membenci kehidupannya saat mendengar perkataan dokter yang datang ke rumah mewah kedua orang tuanya dan berkata jika Ia tengah mengandung sebulan setelah kejadian memalukan sepanjang hidupnya itu.

Berkali-kali mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Percuma Ia hidup jika hanya untuk menanggung malu. Ia sudah bosan untuk mencoba membunuh anak yang dikandung maupun dirinya sendiri. Selalu gagal. Sampai akhirnya, lelaki itu mengetahui keadaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Beberapa minggu kemudian Kyuhyun resmi menikahi Sungmin saat sebelumnya ia meminta persetujuan orang tua Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat membenci anak yang ada di kandungannya. Ia terus minum alchohol dan merokok setiap harinya bermaksud untuk melenyapkan nyawa yang ada di tubuhnya. Tetapi, sepertinya anak yang ia kandung terlalu kuat dan menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun dengan diam-diam memberhentikan Sungmin dari Universitas mereka dengan tujuan agar istrinya tersebut dapat istirahat dengan baik.

Kyuhyun sangat protektif dan sabar menghadapi Sungmin yang amat sangat acuh padanya. Dan kesabaran Kyuhyun seakan terbayar oleh lahir nya seorang anak laki-laki dari rahim yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Namun, Tuhan masih ingin menguji kesabaran Kyuhyun. Hyunsung –anak mereka- mengidap penyakit XP. Penyakit kulit yang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari. Sungmin setiap hari semakin membenci kedua laki-laki itu. Ia muak dengan mereka. Ia sangat muak dengan kehidupannya.

Terkadang Ia menangis tersedu saat mengingat itu semua. Kenapa aku harus memiliki jalan takdir seperti ini? –batin nya.

"Ibu.. jangan menangis.." suara dan sentuhan dari telapak tangan mungil yang mengusap air matanya yang tak sengaja terjatuh itu seolah membuyarkan semua kenangan pahit itu.

"Ada apa, eoh?" ucapnya kembali ketus pada sang anak.

"Aniya.. tadi Hyunsung melihat Ibu sedang melamun seraya memainkan jam pasir itu. Lalu Hyunsung melihat Ibu yang sedang serius melamun dan menangis kemudian. Memangnya ada apa, Ibu?" ucap anak itu dengan polosnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah."

"Tentu itu urusanku! Ibu adalah ibuku! Wanita yang melahirkanku! Jadi jika ada yang membuat Ibu menangis, akan berhadapan denganku." Ucap Hyunsung dengan bangganya pada sang Ibu.

"Terserah apa katamu."ucap Sungmin lalu berdiri meninggalkan Hyunsung yang ikut berdiri menyusul Sungmin.

"Tunggu, Ibu!" cegah Hyunsung seraya menarik tangan Sungmin. Wanita itu menoleh. Matanya bertemu dengan mata sang anak. Jantungnya berpacu 2 kali lipat. Dadanya berdesir melihat wajah anaknya.

'Wajahnya mirip denganku..'

Seakan tersadar, Sungmin menghempas kasar lengannya. "Apa sih? Ada apa?" ucapnya dengan gerah.

"Ayo kita makan bersama, Ibu.. Ibu mau, Kan?" pinta Hyunsung dengan Puppy eyes-nya.

"Aku tidak akan sudi, bocah aneh."

Hyunsung menatap nanar punggung Ibu nya yang terus menjauh. "Ibu.."

**oOoOoOo**

_Tidak tahu kah kau jika ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'Kasih Ibu sepanjang masa' ? _

_Lalu bagaimana dengan pepatah yang juga mengatakan 'Kasih anak sepanjang galah' ?_

_Akankah ini benar terjadi? Salahkah sang Takdir yang membuat kisah memilukan ini?_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Author POV

"Eunghh.. Arggh.." erang wanita cantik itu seraya merekatkan dirinya pada selimut yang ia pakai.

BRAK!

"Ibu.. Ibu kenapa? Manhi Apa?" ucap Hyunsung dengan tergesa-gesa . Hyunsung memeriksa suhu badan Ibunya dengan telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Aigoo! Panas sekali! Ibu, tunggu sebentar, ne!" bocah lelaki itu langsung menuju kearah dapur yang ada di rumahnya. Mengambil semangkuk air dingin dan membuat segelas susu putih hangat serta mengambil handuk kecil bermotif Bunny miliknya dari lemari di kamarnya.

Dengan langkah seribu, Hyunsung mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Ibu-nya. Mengompres sang Ibu dengan penuh kesabaran. Meminumkan susu hangat yang ia buat kepada sang Ibu.

Sungmin yang melihat kebaikan anaknya membuat hatinya berdesir dan menjadi pilu untuk pertama kalinya. Anaknya selalu berlaku manis dan baik. Sementara dirinya? Ia selalu mengejek dan memarahi bocah manis yang lahir dari rahimnya sendiri.

'Mianhae..'

Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu seolah tidak sudi keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan cahaya nya melalui celah tirai itu. Menimbulkan seberkas cahaya untuk menyinari isi bumi. Sinar itu begitu menyilaukan mata wanita yang masih berselimut itu. Binar Foxy-nya mengerjap lucu. Menyipit dan mengerut perlahan.

'Hyunsung? Tidur dibawah? Astaga!' –batin wanita itu.

Dengan gesit, Sungmin mengangkat tubuh mungil itu keatas tempat tidurnya. Menggenggam permukaan dingin telapak tangan Hyunsung. Dengan panic, Ia menyibakkan poni nya ke belakang telinga dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening anak lelakinya. Hangat. Bibir nya pun sedikit membiru.

"Hyunsung memiliki anemia? Sama sepertiku?" jantungnya berdetak kencang. Selama ini Ia tak pernah mengetahui jika anaknya memiliki penyakit anemia sama seperti dirinya.

Ia tersadar. Kenapa Ia harus memperdulikan anak bocah ini?

'Hanya balas budi, Lee Sungmin. Balas budi.' Inner nya.

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

Sekarang aku sedang memakan masakan telur dadar ku bersama bocah kecil itu. Ia tampak sangat menikmati telur dadarku. Walaupun, menurutku telur dadar ini sangatlah tidak pantas disbut telur dadar. Hancur dan agak asin.

"Ibu?" lamunanku terhenti saat suara Hyunsung menginterupsi.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih.."

"Untuk?"

"Karena Ibu sudah memberikan pelukan hangat dan ciuman manis untukku tadi pagi~"

UHHUUKK!

Wajahku bersemu merah mendengar perkataan bocah ini. Jadi ia tidak tertidur ternyata? Sialan.

"Ibu? W-waeyo? Ini minumlah." Aku langsung menenggak kasar air putih yang disodorkan Hyunsung.

"Itu terpaksa."

"Benarkah? Bolehkah aku meminta pelukan sekali lagi dari Ibu? Sekaliiiii lagi. Jebal?" pintanya disertai jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berlebihan seperti itu?"

"Jebal, Ibu.. sekali saja.. kumohon.."

Dengan kaku, ku gerakkan tanganku melingkari badan mungilnya. Biarlah. Hanya sekali.

"Ibu.. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo.."

'Nado..'

DEG!

a-apa yang ku bicarakan, eoh? Bodoh! bodoohh!

"Terima kasih, Ibu.. terima kasih sudah mau memelukku.." ucap Hyunsung kepadaku seraya tersenyum.

"kau sungguh berlebihan, bocah."

**oOoOoOo**

Still Sungmin POV

Siang ini aku sedang asik membuka akun Me2day ku. Aku melihat beberapa pembaruan dari akun teman-teman lamaku. Aku juga melihat foto-foto mereka bersama keluarga kecil mereka yang sedang berlibur di Jeju maupun Nami island. Bahagia, eoh?

Sedang aku?

Dirumah bersama bocah menggelikan itu.

Entah kenapa, terkadang aku merasakan perasaan ill feel terhadap anakku sendiri. Mungkinkah karena kekurangannya?

Aku ingin seperti teman-temanku. Hidup bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tidak sepertiku. Harus menikah dengan laki-laki aneh. Dan mendapatkan anak yang aneh pula.

Terkadang, aku juga ingin belajar mencintai mereka. Tetapi, saat itu juga aku teringat dengan kejadian pemerkosaan yang Kyuhyun lakukan padaku.

Masih pantaskah aku disebut istri yang baik?

Aku tidak pernah melayani Kyuhyun dengan semestinya. Aku selalu berkata kasar padanya. Aku juga sering meminta cerai darinya.

Dan juga, aku sering bersikap kasar pada anakku sendiri. Mengatainya, menganggap aneh dirinya, serta mengacuhkannya.

Masih pantaskah aku disebut Ibu?

Mengapa Hyunsung tidak membenciku saja?

Dan Mengapa Kyuhyun mempertahankanku?

**oOoOoOo**

_Mencintai dan dicintai bukan hanya antara aku dan kamu._

_Mecintai dan dicintai membutuhkan perjuangan, air mata, dan perasaan._

_Bisakah cinta hadir di dalam keegoisan dan kebutaan?_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Author POV

Hyunsung tampak serius mengamati Ibunya yang sedang melamun. Hyunsung sangat sedih melihat Ibu nya yang seperti ini. Lebih baik dirinya melihat Ibu nya memaki dirinya daripada terdiam seperti ini.

'Apa Ibu melamun karena aku? Apa aku menyusahkan Ibu? Maaf Ibu..' –batin bocah mungil itu.

Hyunsung berjalan perlahan mendekati Ibunya. Bermaksud menghibur Ibunya.

"Ibu,"

Sungmin yang tersadar hanya melirik anaknya sebentar. Lalu pergi meninggalkan anaknya sendirian.

"Kenapa Ibu sering melamun? Apa Hyunsung menyusahkan Ibu?" lirih Hyunsung dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Foxy-nya. Dengan cepat, Ia menghapus air matanya. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan air matanya kepada Sang Ibu.

"Kau baru tahu, hah? Kau memang menyusahkan, Hyunsung." Tanpa menoleh, Sungmin berkata begitu dingin pada anaknya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Tapi, Hyunsung boleh mencintai Ibu kan?" sekuat tenaga Hyunsung mencoba untuk tetap menguatkan dirinya. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis di depan Ibunya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya secepat mungkin dan menghindar dari jangkuan sang anak.

'Maafkan Ibu..'

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa 1 koper dan 1 tas jinjing miliknya. Hatinya berdesir melihat anak lelakinya tertidur di sofa ruang tengah dengan mata yang sembab. Pipi chubby nya masih terlihat merah dan basah. Mungkinkah ia menangis? –batin Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin mendekati anaknya yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Duduk dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada sang anak. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi sang anak. Mencoba merasakan lembutnya pipi chubby itu.

Sungmin menangis. Menangis melihat darah dagingnya yang selama ini ditelantarkannya. Beberapa jam yang lalu baru saja ia mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya kepada bocah ini. Sungmin tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu sebenarnya. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya begitu dingin pada anaknya sendiri. Mungkinkah karena perlakuan Kyuhyun di masa lalu?

Oh ayolah. Itu masa lalu.

Sungmin menitikkan air matanya dengan sangat deras. Sanggupkah ia meninggalkan anaknya sendiri?

Tapi, jika Ia tetap berada di sini, ia merasa hanya akan membuat Hyunsung lebih menderita lagi karena sifat dinginnya.

"Maafkan Ibu, Hyunsungie.. Ibu harus pergi.. Lupakan Ibu, ne.."

Chuu~

Sungmin mengecup kening Hyunsung sangat lama. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan kening anak yang selama ini tak diakuinya.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan perlahan dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

1 langkah..

2 langkah..

3 langkah..

"Ibu.." suara kecil nan lirih itu meninterupsi langkah Sungmin.

"Kajima.. Jangan tinggalkan Hyunsung.."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terdiam. Dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya. Tetapi, langkah itu kembali terhenti saat Hyunsung menarik tangan Ibu-nya.

"Apa Hyunsung benar-benar benalu dalam hidup Ibu? Apa Hyunsung yang membuat Ibu menangis setiap hari? Biarkan Hyunsung yang pergi jika begitu.."

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku bocah aneh! Lepas!"

Buukk!

Hyunsung jatuh tersungkur saat Sungmin mendorongnya kasar. Tak menyia-nyiakannya, Sungmin lari keluar rumah dan berusaha berlari menjauh dari sang anak.

"Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan Hyunsung! Aku mohon, Ibu.. Biarkan Hyunsung ikut dengan Ibu.. Hyunsung mohon, Ibu.."

Sungmin tak mengindahkan perkataan Hyunsung. Ia mencoba menyebrang tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

"Ibu! Awas!"

TIINN!

BRUUUKK!

DRUUAKK!

"Arrghh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

**PLAAKK!**

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Lee Sungmin?! Kau hampir membunuh anakku!" bentak laki-laki tampan yang masih berbalut jas putih khas dokter setelah menampar sang Istri dengan sangat keras.

"A-aku.. aku.."

"Aku apa?! KALAU KAU MEMBENCIKU KAU BOLEH MEMBUNUHKU! BENCILAH AKU SELAMA APAPUN YANG KAU MAU! DIA ANAKMU, LEE SUNGMIN! ANAKMU! KAU TEGA MEMBUNUH ANAKMU SENDIRI, HAH!?"

Wanita itu menangis dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat karena kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Kejadian yang sangat tidak pernah dia duga.

Hyunsung koma karena tertabrak.

"Mianhae.. J-jeongmal mianhae, Kyu.." cicit wanita itu sambil terus menunduk takut.

Seakan tak menghiraukannya, Ia pergi menuju keluar ruangan UGD. Lalu Ia berhenti sebentar dan tanpa menoleh. "Mari kita bercerai, Min. Tak usah menemui kami lagi. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ucapnya dengan dingin dan tegas. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi keluar sebentar. Entah untuk apa.

"M-mi-mianhae.. hiks.."

**oOoOoOo**

_Disaat benih itu tumbuh menjadi buah, maka tuai lah buah itu._

_Jangan menyesal di akhir yang sedih ini. Karena kau lah yang menanam benih penyesalan itu._

_Apakah Tuhan salah menciptakan semua kisah pelik ini?_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Author POV

Kyuhyun pergi ke taman rumah sakit. Duduk dan hanya sekedar melamun disana. Melihat beberapa pasien anak-anak yang dirawat di rumah sakit ternama di Seoul ini. Ia melihat ada beberapa pasien anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan orang tua mereka. Bercanda dan tertawa.

Ia tersenyum miris mengingat kehidupan rumah tangga nya dengan wanita bermarga Lee itu. Bahkan rumah tangga itu sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Berakhir dengan meninggalkan beribu luka di hatinya dan sang anak.

Tidak bisakah Ia mengecap indahnya berumah tangga dengan wanita bermarga Lee itu?

Ia mencintai wanita itu. Sangat mencintainya. Bahkan, Ia menghancurkan masa depan wanita itu dengan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Dan akhirnya, muncul lah sebuah nyawa baru yang tidak berdosa dari hubungan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

Air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. betapa ia merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam mengingat anaknya tengah berjuang sendiri akibat kecelakaan itu.

Ia tak menyangka semua ini dapat terjadi.

Apakah wanita benar-benar membenci anaknya sehingga bisa terjadi hal ini?

Ia kira, Sungmin –calon mantan istrinya- akan berubah seiring waktu. Ia akan mulai menerima keberadaan anak mereka ditengah-tengah kehidupan mereka.

Apa Kyuhyun salah jika berharap seperti itu?

Belum lagi masalah penyakit Hyunsung. Putra kecilnya juga sedang melawan ganas nya penyakit itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kehidupan rumah tangga nya akan berakhir begini saja.

Ia mengusap air mata yang meluncur deras dari mata onix-nya. Berusaha tetap tegar dan menjalani semua permainan takdir ini.

Perlahan, Ia berdiri dan kembali ke UGD tempat anaknya sedang berjuang melawan maut.

**oOoOoOo**

UGD

Ceklek!

Seorang dokter melepas masker hijau nya dengan disertai keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya. "Apa ada orangtua dari Cho Hyunsung?" dokter itu bertanya pada sekitar.

"A-aku Ibu—"

"Aku Ayahnya, Uisa." Lelaki itu –Kyuhyun- langsung menyanggah kata-kata Sungmin yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Ibu dari Hyunsung.

"Mari Tuan, ikut ke ruangan saya." Ucap dokter seraya berjalan duluan medahului Kyuhyun

"Aku ikut." Kyuhyun dan Dokter menoleh mendengar suara yang menginterupsi langkah mereka.

"Tsk. Kau siapa, nona?" ucah Kyuhyun dengan dingin dan sarkastiknya. Membuat Sungmin membeku dan tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, Uisa. Tak perlu menghiraukan wanita ini. Kajja"

Tak lama kemudian, air mata Sungmin meleleh deras dari mata Foxy-nya.

"Hiks.."

**oOoOoOo**

"M-MWOYA!?"

"Sabar Tuan.. Hyunsung akan tersadar beberapa saat lagi. Tapi keadaannya memang sangat memprihatinkan. Penyakit Xp –nya sudah sangat parah. Anda harus kuat untuk Hyunsung.." jelas Park Uisa seraya membenarkan kacamata tebalnya.

"Sampai kapan Ia akan bertahan dengan Penyakit Xp-nya, Uisa? Penyakit itu bisa disembuhkan, kan?"

"Saya bukan Tuhan, Tuan. Penyakit Xp-nya membuat Ia mengalami Kanker Kulit yang serius namun tak terlihat kasat mata. Dan itu sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Anda harus banyak berdoa pada Tuhan agar ada keajaiban untuk anak anda."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan kuat. Ini sudah diluar kuasanya. Ia sangat mencintai anaknya. Kenapa harus anaknya yang mengalami semua ini?

Biasakah ia meminta pada Tuhan agar membagi umurnya pada sang anak?

"Anda harus banyak bersabar, Tuan. Tuhan pasti memberikan yang terbaik."

**oOoOoOo**

Setelah beberapa saat setelah Sungmin pulang kerumah sang Ibu untuk membersihkan badan, Ia kembali lagi ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Hyunsung. Pada saat ia keruang UGD, suster berkata jika anaknya sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap. Sungmin juga belum mengatakan apa-apa pada orang tuanya perihal permasalahan ini karena Sungmin sudah sering pulang kesana dengan membawa koper.

Dan sekarang, Ia sudah berada di depan ruang rawat inap VVIP dengan nomor 137.

Ia takut untuk kesana. Takut jika anaknya dan Kyuhyun menolak kehadirannya. Tetapi Ia membuang semua rasa takut itu. Perlahan Ia menggenggam kenop pintu dan mulai membuka perlahan. Terlihat sang anak sedang berjuang mempertahankan nyawa nya dari ancaman maut dan ditemani beberapa alat medis yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Hati nya terenyuh untuk pertama kali nya pada saat melihat sang anak tertidur lemah seperti saat ini. Ia yang menyebabkan anaknya seperti ini.

Ibu macam apa dia?

Apa masih pantas dirinya mengaku sebagai Ibu dari seorang laki-laki kecil nan polos ini?

Entahlah.

Semuanya terasa begitu memuakkan bagi Sungmin.

Rumah tangganya hancur.

Anaknya koma.

Dan lagi masalah perceraian yang harus dijelaskan kepada mertua dan kedua orang tua nya.

Sungmin melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang tempat putra kecilnya terbaring. Tangan nya terulur dengan ragu untuk mengusap poni putranya. Tapi segera ia urungkan. Ia malu. Sangat malu terhadap semua perlakuan kasar kepada anaknya.

TES

TES

Dua bulir air mata turun begitu saja mengiringi suasana hening ruangan itu. Hanya suara mesin alat medis yang menimbulkan suara. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanan nya bermaksud agar tak menimbulkan suara isakannya.

"Maafkan Ibu, Hyunsung.. Maaf.."

CEKLEK!

Sungmin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan menatap pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Pria yang juga disakitinya. Pria yang telah memberikannya seorang putra menggemaskan yang selama ini dihiraukannya.

"K-kau?! Mau apa kau kesini?" ucap pria itu dengan kasarnya.

"Kyuh—"

"Pergi."

"Tapi, Kyu.. Aku.,"

SRET!

Dengan kasarnya, Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin untuk keluar dari ruang rawat sang anak. "Pergi. Berhenti mengganggu kehidupan kami! Pergi!"

"Ahh.. Sakit Kyu.. Geumanhae.. biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sungmin yang tidak rela di seret paksa oleh pria yang berbalut jas putih khas jas dokter.

"Aku tidak butuh. Pergi!" bentak kyuhyun seraya mendorong Sungmin dengan kasar hingga membuat wanita itu terjatuh ke lantai rumah sakit itu.

"Maafkan aku.."

**oOoOoOo**

Ini sudah hari ke 12 Hyunsung terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Sungmin tak pernah bosan untuk datang menjenguk putra nya. Walaupun tak mengalami kemajuan pesat, Ia tetap sabar menunggui bahkan menceritakan apapun kepada sang anak. Dan selama itu pula, Ia terus mendapat tatapan sinis dari Kyuhyun dan ia bersyukur. Setidaknya laki-laki yang maish berstatus suaminya masih mengizinkannya untuk menemani sang anak.

Dengan sabar, Ia mengabaikan setiap tatapan sinis dan sindiran yang terus dilontarkan laki-laki itu. Setiap malam, Ia selalu menangis mengingat semuanya.

Terkadang ia berpikir,

Bagaimana bisa Ia kalah dengan bocah yang baru berumur 4 tahun?

Ia tak pernah melihat anak itu murung atau menangis selain pada saat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Ia bodoh. sangat bodoh.

**oOoOoOo**

Saat ini Sungmin sudah berada di ruangan rawat Hyunsung seperti biasa sejak 13 hari yang lalu. Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan mengotak-atik ponsel pintar nya sementara Kyuhyun yang juga ada di satu ruangan yang sama dengannya terlihat seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Sibuk dengan kehidupannya masing-masing, eoh?

Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan dengan aktivitasnya mulai menatap wanita berambut ikal di hadapannya. Wanita yang masih tetap akan memenuhi relung hatinya meskipun sudah berkali-kali disakiti. Tidak tahukah jika Kyuhyun sangat mencintai wanita ini? Bahkan sangat mencintai wanita ini lebih dari yang dipikirkan wanita itu?

Namun,

Kyuhyun seakan merasakan ada dorongan untuk bersikap kasar dan dingin pada calon mantan istrinya. Entahlah.

"Datanglah ke Pengadilan jam 8 tiga hari yang akan datang." Ucapnya tetap dengan nada datarnya.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjadikanmu Mantan Istriku" ucapnya seraya berdiri menghadap jendela dan menatap luar.

Sungmin bergeming. Beku seketika. Ia kira Kyuhyun hanya bergurau saja untuk masalah itu. Ternyata? Tidak..

"Kau bercanda, Kyu.. haha" Sungmin berdiri dan tetap diam.

"…."

"Kau sangat mencintaiku, Kyu.. Kau tak mungkin menceraikanku." Sungmin mengekeh miris karena tak mendapat jawaban dari pria di depannya. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan membalikkan badan laki-laki itu.

"Katakan padaku, jika kau masih mencintaiku, Kyu! Katakan!" ucap sungmin dengan mata yang sudah berkaca.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin! Dan aku ingin bercerai darimu." Tegas, Bohong, dan menyakitkan. Itulah kesan dari perkataan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin saat ini.

"Kau bohong! Kau sangat mencintaiku.. Kumohon.. jangan seperti ini. Anak kita masih terlelap seperti itu.. jangan seperti ini, Kyu.." tangis nya seraya menatap nanar manic sinis itu.

"Anak kita? Anak kita Kau bilang?! Hyunsung hanyalah anakku! Bukan anakmu!"

"Kyu! Aku yang mengandungnya! Aku juga yang melahirkannya! Aku—"

"Kau Juga yang menyakitinya, menelantarkannya, dan kau juga yang hampir membunuh nya! Masih pantas kau disebut Ibu olehnya!?"

"….."

"Bukankah kau yang selalu menginginkan cerai dariku!? Bukankah kau yang ingin kami jauh darimu?! Bukankah kau juga yang ingin membuat kami membenci dirimu?! Sekarang. Sekarang aku akan menceraikanmu. Sekarang kami akan pergi jauh darimu. Dan sekarang juga kami akan berusaha membencimu, Lee Sungmin!"

"…..Hiks.. Hentikan.. Aku tau.. Maafkan aku.. Aku memang bodoh. tapi bisakah kau tidak menghukumku dengan cara yang seperti ini? Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal? Kumohon.. Hiks.."

"Maaf.. aku tidak—"

"Ayah.. Ibu.."

Kedua nya menoleh menghadap suara itu. Suara yang sangat dirindukan keduanya.

"Hyunsung!" teriak keduanya berbarengan.

"Apa yang sakit, nak?"

"Biar Ayah panggilkan dokter."

"Tunggu.." ucap namja kecil itu menghentikan langkah sang ayah. Anak laki-laki polos itu seolah memberi isyarat mata kepada sang ayah agar tetap disisinya untuk beberapa saat sebentar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pipi chubby Hyunsung.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. mengapa bertengkar lagi?"

"A-aa.. itu.." gagap keduanya.

"Ayah. Ayah mencintai Ibu, bukan? Ayah selalu berkata padaku jika Ayah akan mempertahankan Ibu sampai kapanpun. Ayah juga berkata padaku jika aku harus memaafkan setiap kesalahan setiap manusia. Jadi.. bisakah Ayah mempertahankan dan memaafkan Ibu?" ucapan Hyunsung membuat keduanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"A-ayah.."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian hidup rukun walaupun aku sudah tidak ada.. bisakah?" ucapan laki-laki mungil itu terasa menyayat hati kedua orang tuanya. Mereka merasa gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Hyunsung-ah.." ucap Sungmin seraya mengusap pelan rambut anak semata wayangnya.

"Ibu.. benarkah ini Ibu? Ibuku yang bernama Cho Sungmin?" ucap Hyunsung seraya mengusap pipi chubby sang Ibu yang semakin menirus itu.

"Iya, sayang. Ini Ibu.. Maafkan Ibu, nak.. Maaf.."

"Untuk apa, Bu? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena sudah membuat mu menangis seperti ini. Lebih baik kau memarahiku daripada kau menangis seperti ini." Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar celoteh buah hatinya.

"Terus lah tersenyum, Bu. Ibu sangat cantik jika terus tersenyum seperti ini." Hyunsung tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putih susu itu. "Bu.. Aku akan pergi.. Ibu senang, tidak? Aku harap Ibu akan bahagia disini bersama Ayah."

Senyum Sungmin perlahan sirnah mendengar ucapan sang anak. "Maksudmu? Jangan bicara sembarangan, Hyunsung-ah.." ucap Kyuhyun menengahi.

"Aku serius.. Aku ingin membuat Ibu bahagia. Bukankah Ibu pernah mengatakan jika Ibu akan bahagia jika aku jauh dari Ibu? Dan bukankah aku yang selalu membuat Ibu menangis? Aku tak ingin Ibu menangis karena anak tak berguna seperti diriku, Bu.."

"Tidak. Jangan berbicara seperti itu.. Ibu mohon.. Maafkan Ibu.." sergah Sungmin.

"Ibu.. Ayah.. bisakah memenuhi permintaan terakhirku?"

"Apa? Kami mau jika ini bukan yang terakhir, Adeul-ah (Mean : Son)"

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

"Ibu.. Ayah.. lihat! Disana ada awan berbentuk Bunny! Kyeowo!" teriak Hyunsung dengan mata yang sangat berbinar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak mereka yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ne, Hyunsungie.." ucap Sungmin dengan lembut seraya mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Ayo~ kita kembali ke kamar lagi, Hyunnie.. Mataharinya sudah tak bagus lagi untukmu.." ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut kerucutan bibir oleh Hyunsung.

"Tunggu, Ayah.. Ibu.. Hyunsung ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ada apa, Hyunnie-ya?" jawab Sungmin seraya duduk menyimpuh di depan kursi roda Hyunsung

"Ibu.. Apakah Ibu ingat perkataan Hyunsung beberapa saat yang lalu?" Tanya Hyunsung seraya memegang kedua pipi chubby sang Eomma.

Alis Sungmin terangkat "Perkataan apa?"

"Aku sering bermimpi suatu saat aku, Eomma, Appa, dan Minhyun bermain di taman seperti ini? Yaa, walaupun tanpa Minhyun."

Ya, Sungmin masih ingat perkataan itu. Sebersit rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Mata nya kini sudah digenangi butiran air mata.

"Jangan menangis, Ibu.. bukankah Ibu sudah berjanji untuk terus tersenyum?"

Grep!

Sungmin menangis dan menahan isakannya. Dengan erat, Sungmin terus memeluk anak semata wayangnya. Menghirup wangi khas anak kecil yang menempel di sekujur tubuh anaknya itu.

"Apa Ibu Tahu? Hyunsung sangat mencintai Ibu.. Hyunsung tidak marah saat Ibu memarahi ku. Mungkin Ibu memarahi Hyunsung karena Hyunsung mempunyai kesalahan. Jika Selama ini Hyunsung salah.. maafkan Hyunsung.. berjanjilah untuk tetap bersama ayah.." Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari sang anak. Menghapus air mata yang sedikit keluar dari mata foxy-nya.

"Ibu berjanji.. Ibu juga sangat mencintaimu.. maafkan Ibu yang selama ini menyia-nyiakanmu. Maafkan Ibu, Hyunsungie.." ucap SUngmin dengan suara yang sarat akan kesedihan.

Hyunsung tersenyum. Hyunsung mencium kening, pipi, dan bibir Sungmin dengan linangan air mata. "Hyunsung akan selalu mencintai kalian.. Jangan pernah lupakan Hyunsung, Ibu.. Ayah.."

"Ayah.."

"Ne?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih seraya bersimpuh di samping Sungmin.

"Ayah.. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih karena selama ini ayah selalu menyanyikan lagu A 'Good' Bye sebelum Hyunsung tidur. Terima kasih juga karena ayah selalu mencintai dan melindungi Hyunsung. Ayah mencintai Hyunsung dan Ibu, kan? Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersama Ibu, Ayah.."

"Ayah.. Aku pergi karena sudah waktunya. Aku pergi juga karena aku tidak ingin membebani Ibu dan Ayah dengan penyakit-ku ini. Aku bersyukur. Dengan penyakit ini Ayah dan Ibu menjadi bersatu lagi.." ucap Hyunsung seraya tersenyum.

"Ayah dan Ibu mencintaimu, Adeul-ah.." ucap Sungmin dengan lirih.

"Ibu.. Ayah.. Bisakah kalian memelukku bersamaan?"

"Saranghae.."

.

.

.

.

Hening.

"Hyunnie?" lirih Kyuhyun

"Hyunsungie?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan

"Hyunsung?!" teriak kedua.

"Cho Hyunsung! Ireona! Ppali!"

"Jangan tinggalkan Ibu, Hyunsuunngg!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**oOoOoOo**

**4 years later**

**Author POV**

"Minhyun-a~ Sungmin-a~ ppali~ ini sudah siang.." ucap lelaki tampan berpakaian hitam. Sebut saja ia Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki berprofesi sebagai Dokter penyakit dalam yang sudah berusia 30 tahun. Otak jenius nya menurun pada sang kedua anaknya. Cho Hyunsung dan Cho Minhyun.

Walaupun kini anak sulungnya sudah pulang ke pangkuan Tuhan, tetapi Ia tak akan melupakan anak sulungnya. Anaknya yang sangat hebat. Ia bangga memiliki anak seperti Hyunsung. Ditambah lagi, sekarang Ia sudah memiliki anak kedua yang lahir 3 tahun lalu dari rahim sang Istri yang sangat Ia cintai. Cho Sungmin. Putri kecilnya kini sangat lah cerewet dan aktif. Berbeda sekali dengan kakak laki-lakinya dulu.

Wajah Stoic putri kecilnya memang sedikit mirip dengan Hyunsung. Yaa, wajarlah. Mereka kakak-adik.

Hari ini, rencananya mereka bertiga ingin mengunjungi pemakaman Hyunsung. Setelah 2 bulan lamanya mereka tidak berkunjung kesana dikarenakan Kyuhyun yang sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan Sungmin yang sibuk mengurus butik dan mengantar-jemput Minhyun.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di pemakaman khusus keluarga terpandang didaerah kota Gwangju. Lumayan jauh dari Seoul tempat mereka tinggal. Namun, sebagai apresiasi terakhir untuk sang anak, Kyuhyun memberikan tempat peristirahatan terakhir yang istimewa untuk Hyunsung.

"Ibu.. Apa Hyunsung Oppa mendengarkan cerita ku setiap malamnya?" celoteh Minhyun sesaat setelah mereka sampai di pemakaman.

"Tentu saja, Chagi.. Oppa-mu adalah anak yang sangat baik dan pintar. Pasti Ia akan mendengar semua ceritamu. Memangnya kau cerita apa pada nya?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengusap pelan rambut ikal Minhyun.

"Aku bercerita tentang teman baruku yang bernama Kim Jongkie— Ooppss!" ucap Minhyun yang keceplosan menceritakan hal yang rahasia menurutnya.

"Hayoo~ siapa itu Jongkie, Minhyun-a?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang dan mennginterupsi percakapan antara Ibu dan anak itu.

"Dia hanya temanku, Ayah.. Ibu."

"Jinjja? Geurae.. sekarang, mari kita berdoa bersama untuk Oppa-mu, Minhyun-a.."

"Ne.."

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

"Ahh Kyuu.. terushh ahh.. hhh.."

"Mingghh.. Hampirhh.. Ahh.."

"Nadohh. Ahh Kyuuhh!"

"Mingghh!"

Suara desahan itu memenuhi kamar bernuansa elegan itu. Erangan Kyuhyun mengakhiri percintaan mereka di malam ini. Kyuhyun melepas kontak dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh sang Istri cantiknya.

Sungmin yang masih terengah akibat pergulatan mereka yang dimulai dari 3 jam yang lalu menghasilkan keringat yang banyak. Kyuhyun segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked nya bersama Sungmin.

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mengusap buliran keringat yang ada dikening Sungmin. Kemudian, mengecup kening Sungmin dengan segenap perasaan cinta yang ada dihatinya.

"Ming,"

"Ya?"

"Aku mengeluarkannya di dalam. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika benihku tumbuh lagi di sini? Di rahimmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya memainkan rambut ikal Sungmin.

"Aku tak akan keberatan, Kyu.. aku selalu bersedia merawat dan menjaga benihmu. Saranghae, Kyu.." ucap Sungmin seraya menutupi pipi merona nya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Nado, Jeongmal Saranghaeyo Ming.."

**oOoOoOo**

**END**

Annyeong~ aku author baru disini ^^

HAAAHH! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa cerita abal iniiiii. Makasih yaa yang udah review di ff ku yang kemarin ^^

Maafkan aku~ aku benar-benar belum bisa menjadi author handal. Maafkan aku juga, Reader-deul.. karena banyak typo yang aku perbuat di FF special gift yang baru aku post kemarin di ffn. Aku Cuma copas doang kemaren tanpa edit lagi. Jadi aku gatau kalo tanda bintang itu gabisa ke post.

Mianhae, ne?

Oiya, aku memakai kata-kata 'Ibu' dan 'Ayah' karena aku lagi pengen aja.. hehe mian kalo jelek.. Doain aku yaa biar tugas aku bisa terselesaikan dengan sempurna. Aku lagi stress tingkat raja mikirin semua itu..

Ohiya, semua ff yang ada di akun ffn aku itu re-post dari grup fb yaa^^ termasuk FF yang kemarin~ jadi aku bukan plagiat~ karena itu ff ku sendiri~

Mampir yuk ke wordpress-ku : .com . ^^

Udah ah.. curhatnya.. Bye-bye~

ThanKYU! :*


End file.
